Photo Studio
Main Article: Events A photography accidentally found in the Professor's archives is the starting point in a series of events which will lead us to the Photo Studio. At the beginning of the 20th century very interesting events took place there. After a contusion, William Milne was treated with experimental medicine. All of this has caused Officer Milne to be able to see events that could have happened in our reality or did happen in the parallel one. * Photo Collage Butler Alfred: If you restore the photo collage, we will probably get much more information. I hope to learn the photographer's name and the name of the photo studio, and it might help us solve the mystery of the photo with Professor Bellows. * Get 3 Glue by helping William Milne. * Get 3 Lacquer by helping William Milne. * Assemble the Old Photo Collage. Butler Alfred: The collage - it looks like a new one! Great job! Where have you found authentic glue and lacquer? It seems that such materials were used in the beginning of the 20th century - and the collage was created at that time. The Reaction Melissa: I want to evoke Officer Milne's memories, which suffered from the confusion. Let us give him his stuff back and see his reaction. * Get 3 Leather Belts by helping Officer Milne. * Get 3 Canvas Bags by helping Officer Milne. * Assemble Pack the Officer's Haversack. Butler Alfred: These things will evoke Officer Milne's memories and separate false memories from the real ones. At least I hope they will. Something tells me that Milne will bring us closer to solving the mystery of the old photography with Professor Bellows. The Changed Picture Melissa: It is necessary to determine the turning point of history - the moment when the Officer's story begins to diverge from Chloe's real life. William was showing me their photo taken in the photo studio. At one point his fiancee disappeared! Now he is all alone in the picture. * Get 3 Portraits of the Officer by helping Officer Milne. * Get 3 Pencil Sketches by helping Officer Milne. * Assemble the Memories of the Past. Melissa: The contusion seems to affect Officer Milne in a strange way: he remembers very well how he met Chloe and proposed to her. But in reality, this meeting never happened and Chloe's life was not very happy. The Effect on the Portal * Get 35 Experimental Pills by helping Officer Milne. * Get 35 Experimental Mixtures by helping Officer Milne at your neighbors' places. Butler Alfred: We have to use everything that is in one way or another connected with the place of Officer Milne and Chloe's first meeting. It is the only way to open the portal to the Photo Studio. And you know what... I think Professor Bellows had a hand in this story. * Get 3 Ostrich Feathers by helping Officer Milne. * Get 3 Bags of Gunpowder by helping Officer Milne. * Assemble the Maximum Exposure Butler Alfred: I do not understand how exactly Officer Milne affects the portal, but I see that he does somehow. The portal was created by Professor Bellows, and the Officer with the contusion accidentally took advantage of it. Now we can do the same. Fears Butler Alfred: Your experiments with the new portal scare me. I have heard that a dragon was seen in the Photo Studio! Aren't you afraid that it can come to us? I would not like this! * Organize an expedition and feed the dragon. * Explore the Photo Studio. (for further quests see there) Butler Alfred: Of course, now that the dragon is not dangerous, I feel much safer. But these portals of yours still make me feel uneasy. Where is Professor Bellows now? I hope we will not disappear. Reward: Photographer's Props You will receive the Photographer's Props Chest for completing this event. The chest contains: * 250 , 200 * 10 * 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 10 * 7 * 7 , 7 * 7 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 * Trophy "Vintage Photo" * 20,000 * 1,000